As an operating device for controlling flushing of a toilet main unit by actuating a flush valve adapted to open and close a water discharge port of a water reservoir tank flush water tank storing a volume of flush water to be delivered, there has been known an operating device with a wire connection comprising an operating lever adapted to be merely manually operated by a user for rotation, a drive device having a driving shaft operatively connected to the manual lever and adapted to be manually rotated by the user, and a wire member connecting the drive device and a flush valve adapted to open and close a water discharge port of a flush water tank and adapted to pull up the flush valve via the rotation of the driving shaft of the drive device, as disclose in Patent Document No. 1 (CN-U 2641156A).